disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Mebberson
Amy Mebberson is an illustrator who provided artwork for Boom! Studios' line of Disney comic books. Among them, she drew interior illustrations for the mini-series Muppet Peter Pan and Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory, as well as The Muppet Show Comic Book arc "Family Reunion". In addition to her work on these, she has illustrated several variant covers for The Muppet Show Comic Book, Muppet Robin Hood, Toy Story: Tales from the Toy Chest, Muppet King Arthur, Uncle Scrooge, Darkwing Duck, Mickey Mouse, Muppet Sherlock Holmes, and Donald Duck. After the cancellation of Boom!'s Muppet titles (and the eventual cancellation of their remaining Disney comics), Mebberson also illustrated some Muppet storybooks following the release of the 2011 Muppet film. Prior to her work on Boom!'s Disney comics, Amy also worked as an inbetween artist on The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Return to Never Land, The Jungle Book 2, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Mebberson also created the "Pocket Princesses" series of webcomics, starring the 11 official Disney Princesses, which is hosted on her Tumblr page. She has now returned to drawing cover art for Disney comics under IDW Publishing. Interior artist Comic books *''Muppet Peter Pan'' - all four issues *''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' - all four issues *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' - issues #4-7 *''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' - all four issues Storybooks *''Green and Bear It'' *''Kermit's Costume Caper'' *''The Twelve Days of a Muppet Christmas (and a Chicken in a Pine Tree)'' *''For the Love of Piggy'' Cover gallery Classic Disney/Disney Afternoon comics Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_1C_textless.png|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #1 (limited edition variant) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_1D textless.png|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #1 (Beach Ball Comics variant) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_2C.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #2 (limited edition variant) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_3C.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #3 (limited edition variant) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_4C.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #4 (limited edition variant) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_3C.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #3 (limited edition variant) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_4C.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #4 (limited edition variant) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_10B textless.png|''Darkwing Duck'' #10 (Cover B) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_11B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #11 (Cover B) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_12B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #12 (Cover B) Disney Princess issue 1.jpg|''Disney Princess'' #1 Disney Princess issue 2.jpg|''Disney Princess'' #2 Disney Princess issue 3.jpg|''Disney Princess'' #3 Disney Princess issue 4.jpg|''Disney Princess'' #4 Disney Princess issue 5.jpg|''Disney Princess'' #5 Disney Princess issue 6.jpg|''Disney Princess'' #6 Disney Princess issue 7.jpg|''Disney Princess'' #7 DonaldDuck_issue_362.jpg|''Donald Duck'' #362 DonaldDuck_issue_368_Tomorrowland_variant textless.png|''Donald Duck'' #1 368 (retailer incentive variant) DonaldDuck_issue_369_subscriber_cover.jpg|''Donald Duck'' #2 369 (subscriber variant) DonaldDuck_issue_370_Fantasyland_cover.jpg|''Donald Duck'' #3 370 (retailer incentive variant) DonaldDuck_issue_371_Epcot_cover.jpg|''Donald Duck'' #4 371 (retailer incentive variant) Mickey_Mouse_and_Friends_Issue_302.jpg|''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' #302 Mickey_Mouse_Comic_1_Cover_2.jpg|''Mickey Mouse'' #1 310 (subscriber variant) MickeyMouse_issue_310_FCG_cover.jpg|''Mickey Mouse'' #1 310 (Four Color Grails variant) Mickey_Mouse_issue_311_subscription_variant.png|''Mickey Mouse'' #2 311 (subscriber variant) MickeyMouse_issue_312_subscriber_cover.jpg|''Mickey Mouse'' #3 312 (subscriber variant) UncleScrooge 392 SDCC.jpg|''Uncle Scrooge'' #392 (San Diego Comic Con variant) UncleScrooge_393B.jpg|''Uncle Scrooge'' #393 (Cover B) UncleScrooge_410_subscriber_cover.jpg|''Uncle Scrooge'' #6 410 (subscriber variant) Walt_Disney's_Comics_and_Stories_721_Cover_2.jpg|''Walt Disney's Comics and Stories'' #721 (subscriber variant) Walt_Disney_Comics_726_Oswald_Variant.jpg|''Walt Disney's Comics and Stories'' #726 (regular variant) Pixar comics FindingNemo ReefRescue 1A.jpg|''Finding Nemo: Reef Rescue'' #1 (Cover A) FindingNemo ReefRescue 2A.jpg|''Finding Nemo: Reef Rescue'' #2 (Cover A) FindingNemo ReefRescue 3A.jpg|''Finding Nemo: Reef Rescue'' #3 (Cover A) FindingNemo ReefRescue 4A.jpg|''Finding Nemo: Reef Rescue'' #4 (Cover A) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 1A.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #1 (Cover A) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 1B.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #1 (Cover B) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 2A.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #2 (Cover A) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 2B.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #2 (Cover B) MI 3 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 001.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #3 (Cover A) MI 3 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 002.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #3 (Cover B) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 4A.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #4 (Cover A) MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 4B.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' #4 (Cover B) ToyStory TalesFromTheToyChest Issue 3.jpg|''Toy Story: Tales From the Toy Chest'' #3 Muppet comics and books Muppetshow01-MidtownComicsVariant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets'' #1 (Midtown Comics variant) MuppetShowComicBookIss2UltimateVariant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets'' #2 (Ultimate Comics variant) Tms4-mebberson.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets'' #4 (Ultimate Comics variant) Muppetrobinhood4b.jpg|''Muppet Robin Hood'' #4 (Cover B) PegLeg1 ultimatecover.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #1 (Cover C) Pegleg2-mebberson.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #2 (Cover C) Pegleg3variant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #3 (Cover C) Muppetpeterpan1b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #1 (Cover B) Muppetpeterpan2b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #2 (Cover B) Muppetpeterpan3b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #3 (Cover B) Muppetpeterpan3c.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #3 (Cover C) Muppetpeterpan4b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #4 (Cover B) Pigsinspacecomic3.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' #0 (Cover C) Ontheroad1c.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' #1 (Cover C) MuppetShowOTR_02_CVR_ECCC.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' #2 (Emerald City Con variant) Kingarthur.jetpack.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur'' #1 (Jetpack Comics exclusive) Muppetkingarthur2c.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur'' #2 (Jetpack Comics exclusive) Kingarthur4b.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur'' #4 (Jetpack Comics exclusive) Tmscomic4variant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' #4 (C2E2 exclusive) Snowwhite4b.jpg|''Muppet Snow White'' #4 (Cover B) Muppetsherlockholmes1b.jpg|''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' #2 Muppet Sherlock Holmes Issue 3.jpg|''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' #3 MuppetSherlock 04.jpg|''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' #4 GreenAndBearIt.jpg|''Green and Bear It'' Kermit's costume caper.jpg|''Kermit's Costume Caper'' Twelve-days-of-muppet-christmas.jpg|''The Twelve Days of a Muppet Christmas (and a Chicken in a Pine Tree)'' For the Love of Piggy.jpg|''For the Love of Piggy'' Easter Eggstravaganza.jpg|''Easter Eggstravaganza!'' External links * IMDb page * Tumblr page Category:Illustrators Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Jungle Book Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:People Category:Females Category:DuckTales Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Articles needing improvement Category:American people Category:Finding Nemo Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Donald Duck